La historia del lado oscuro
by Bellatrix Uchiha
Summary: Muchos se imaginaron que esta relación podia existir... pero cuantos fueron capaces de verlo con sus propios ojos... y vivir para contarlo...Fic Bellatrix/Voldemort... TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**1-Una mujer fuera de lo común Una mujer fuera de lo común**

Un jóven llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle, acababa de ser rechazado para el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en Hogwars.

El verdadero director de Hogwarts, lo sabía, algun día iba a ser él. Y solo iban a poder ir a él los magos y brujas de sangre pura, para honrrar el nobre de su ancestro Salazar Slytherin.

Pero en estos momentos ya no le importaba eso, al menos, junto con sus ya conocidos mortífagos, estaba comenzando a limpiar al mundo mágico, pero aún no actuaba, no se iba a rebelar por completo antes de tener sus horrocrux terminados.

Ahora, ya habia conseguido los objetos en que los pondría, pero necesitaba dar muerte a 3 personas más para hacerlos, y el ya sabía quienes serían. Tenían que ser personas que valieran la pena, no esos sangre impura que acostumbraba asesinar por diversión sin que nadie lo notara, no, el quería a tres personas que valieran algo para el mundo mágico.

Una de ellas, iba a ser un Black, por su puesto, una de las más prestigiosas familias de sangre pura, uno de sus mortífagos, Regulus Black, le habia contado todo sobre ellos, así que no sería muy dificil encontrar al más viejo de la familia, el que causara más impacto. Y también sabía gracias a la esposa de su mortífago Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, que el hombre al que quería matar era, al padre de esa joven.

El día estaba soleado en la calle Fleet de Londres, donde totalmente desapercivida para los muggles se alzaba una majestuosa manción, que inconfundiblemente era la de los Black. Las calles estaban rodeadas de muggles, vestidos con sus horrendos trajes, un par de jóvenes muggles se fijaban en él nota mía: yo también me fijaría en él :D, un hombre alto, con un muy buen cuerpo y con un pelo negro azabache, una nariz perfecta, muy fina, delicad, y unos ojos negros penetrantes que tenían un leve destello rojo, iba vestido con una capa negra, que le cubria todo el cuerpo.

Las jóvenes se acercaron más, el se dió vuelta derrepente, las jóvenes se asustaron al ver como un rayo rojo que atrabesaba los ojos del hombre, sacó del bolsillo interno de la túnica una varita, fina, larga de una madera muy negra y les envió un rayo de luz roja... al instante siguiente las jóvenes no se acordaban de nada (Tom se resistió a matarlas, porque sería demasiada evidencia).

Detras de él sintió una risa atronadora, macabra, casi era comparada con la de él, cuando mataba a sus víctimas, pero no, era de mujer, se dió vuelta nuevamente y se cruzó con una bruja, de pelo negro larguísimo, que le caía con gracia por la cara y contrastaba perfectamente con su tez blanca, el físico de la mujer era en verdad impactante, esta tendría como 20 años.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Riddle, levantando su varita  
-Bellatrix Black, te advierto, no es prudente que me apuntes así con la varita, no sabes quien soy  
-Sí, lo se, y la que no debería hablarme con tanta superioridad eres tu, yo conozco a gran parte de tu familia, te puedo asegurar que no resultarías una gran perdida para ellos  
-OH!... me dejas helada... JAJAJAJAJAJA... por favor... a penas se comportan como sangre pura, solo les importa figurar, no le interesa honrrar lo que en verdad es el nombre de los _verdaderos_ magos.  
-Interesantes pensamientos  
-Disculpa, pero... ¿Quién eres?  
-Lord Voldemort

Bellatrix se quedó helada, esta vez en serio, sin ningúna frase sarcástica que desir, sabía que si ese hombre, al que admiraba tanto estaba ahí, no podía ser por otra razón que para reclutarla, lo que ella había deseado desde que el idiota de su primo se galardonaba de estar en su ejército.

-Si, ¿Srta. Black?  
-Milord... ¿usted vino aquí... por...  
-No, no me pareces una hechizera que merezca llamarse mortífaga. Vengo a tener un conversación con du padre...  
-¡PRUEBAME! ¿NO CREES QUE SEA UNA MORTÍFAGA ADECUADA? EXELENTE, TU LO PIERDES.  
-Quiero hablar con su padre  
-¿A sí? Adelante-dijo esta abriendo la puerta enorme de roble.

El viejo estaba sentado delante de la chimenea, sin llamas, mirando atentamente a las dos personas que acababan de ingresar en su casa.

-¿Quién es Bella?  
-Eso... no te importa, callate.-y ahora dirigiendose a Tom-¿Lo necesitas para algo en especial?  
-digamos que... es para hablar de la vida.  
-A... entiendo-sacó del bolsillo su varita mágica y dijo- _Avada Kedavra!_-y el hombre calló de boca al suelo.  
-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?  
-¿DE QUÉ TE MOLESTA SI DE TODOS MODOS LO IBAS A MATAR?  
-_Avada..._  
-_Protego!... Crucio!... Crucio!... Crucio!_- él se estaba retorciendo de dolor a sus pies, y en un momento (por puro orugullo) se levanto sintiendo cada uno de sus huesos y contatacó.  
-_M...M...Mellash!_ hechizo que hace que sientas que te esta envolviendo algo como una serpiente y comienzas a ahogarte, especialidad de Voldy

Bella dejaba de respirar, estaba tirada conta el sillón, pero aún mantenía el cruciatus... le dió una puntada en el pecho... estaba muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente, con la clase de muerte que a ella le hubiera gustado realizar a otro.

Tom nunca había visto un ser vivo que resistiera su hechizo de asfixia por más de 3 minutos, eso ya eran como 15, ambos estaban sufriendo, por alguna razón detubo su maldición, y al hacerlo la mujer cayó de espaldas, pegandose en la cabeza contra el sillón y ya sin fuerzas, detubo el cruciatus.

Pero aún respiraba, y estaba conciente, no iba a morir sin antes volver a ver a los ojos de su asesino.

-Me equivoqué contigo  
-¿Jhhe?  
-Si quieres puedes unirte a los mortífagos. Eres la única persona que ha vivido después de hacerme un cruciatus.  
-¡SI! Me uniré-sacó fuerzas de no sabía donde, se levantó, e hizo una reverencia.  
-Ven conmigo.

Salieron cerrando la puerta de una casa que no sería habitada nunca más.

**2-La nueva mortífaga**

Caminaba por las calles de Londres, ya de noche, al lado de ese poderoso mago, la emoción se apoderaba de su cuerpo, tenía ganas de demostrar que iba a ser la mejor de todo su ejercito, a la persona que la comunidad mágica más iba a temer claro, despues que a su amo, y ella, estaba dispuesta a matar, torturar, dar su vida, todo... estaba dispuesta a todo por su amo.

A la media noche ya, llegaron a un predio vacío y allí, él la guió para aparecerse, se aparecieron en una vieja mansión, muggle, por lo que parecía.

-Aquí es.-dijo con voz fría

Ella asintió, subieron la colina que parecía muy poderosa con respecto al pequeño pueblito que yacía en su base, en el resaltaban, una pequeña iglesia con un gran cementerio, y un bosque (parecía ser más grande que el pueblito).

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión. Al intentar entrar, sintió como algo la tiraba para atras, y no logró pasar el umbral.

Voldemort se dió cuenta, rió por un instante, luego volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a Bella, que estaba parada a un metro de la entrada.

-Aún no tienes la marca- tras decir esto, la agarró por la cintura, mientras a ella la recorría un escalofrío, por dos razones, la primera era que él estaba tan frío como la muerte, y la segunda... no era necesario pensarlo, sino su amo podría usar legeremansia. Y tambiés se preguntaba porqué la habia agarrado de la cintura... él se quedó un instante mirándola a los ojos, ella se resistió a desviar la mirada; un minuto después, él la hiso pasar por la puerta nota:¬¬ si, era solo para poder pasar que la agarró de la cintura.

Allí adentro se encontraban cuatro hombres, vestidos muy elegantemente, exepto uno, de los cuatro, ella conocía a tres, Lucius Malfoy (lamentablemente su cuñado), Severus Snape (todo el mundo lo conocía), Barty Crouch Jr. (para su asombro), y el cuarto hombre al cual ella no conocía.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Tom  
-Si... Bueno, no a todos...-respondió ella  
-Ah... debí suponerlo, Rodolphus Lestrange, sangre pura, debes haber escuchado sobre su familia-dijo Tom con una leve (muy muy leve) sonrisa

Bella notó que Lestrange, no le había quitado la vista desde que entró.

-Ella-dijo refiriendose obviamente a Bella- es mi nueva... mortífaga, como ven, la primera.  
-¿Qué?-dijo Lucius-¿Porqué ella puede entrar y mi esposa no?  
-Lucius, Lucius, mi querido y leal servidor, ¿estás cuestionando mis decisiones, como un niño caprichoso e impertinente?. Espero que no.-dijo con un tono cortante- Y las razones, imagino que no son necesarias, hecizera de sangre pura, medianamente buena con las maldiciones imperdonables...  
-Los siento mi señor-dijo Lucius arrodillandose.  
-Como siempre, rogando-dijo, divertido lord Voldemort, y miró de reojo a Bellatrix.- Extiende tu brazo.

Así lo hizo su cuñado, y Tom, le corrió la manga de la túnica negra, para dejar al descubierto una marca, negra azabache, que era un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca a modo de lengua. Voldemort, apenas la rozó con su largo dedo blanco, la marca se tornó de un rojo intenso y pareció que la serpiente se moviera nota: jeje, eso lo agregué yo!! y al instante unas diez personas más apareceieron en los jardínes de la mansión, entraron por la puerta sin problema por la puerta (Bella supuso, y muy acertadamente, que era por la marca), y se pusieron a modo de círculo dejando exactamente cuatro espacios libres. Al instante Lucius, Snape, Crouch y Lestrange, se ubicaron en dichos espacios.

-Mis queridos mortífagos, quería reunirlos aquí, para presentarles, a la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo-hubo un rumor de voces al escuchar el "la", Voldemort, porsupuesto lo notó-. Sí, LA nueva integrante. Bellatrix Black. Demostró tener... las cualidades para ser una mortífaga, estubo a punto de asombrarme.  
-Así que... Bellatrix, tu brazo derecho por favor-ella extendió su brazo, el le tomó la mano con delicadeza, la giró, y apuntó su varita a su antebrazo-_Morsmordre!_

Sintió como un fuego que le recorría el brazo, quiso gritar, pero se contuvo, y tan rápido como llegó, el dolor se fue, y allí, apareció la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Bueno, pueden irse, exepto tú y tú -dijo refiriendose a Snape y a Lestrange.-Bella, por su puesto quedate aquí hasta que te ponga una misión. Puedes usar el cuarto que está arriba enfrente de la escalera.

Bella se fue hacia ese cuarto, estaba emocionada, y se sentía muy extraña, hizo un hechizo e hizo aparecer todo su ropero, encendió unas velas, y se puso a contemplar la marca. Después de unos minutos de ensimismamiento, abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz, y se encontró con una pequeña copa de oro con lo que podía asegurar que era el emblema de Hufflepuff y con un viejo anillo de piedra negra y oro, que tenía grabado (en la piedra), el dibujo de un triángulo, con un círculo y una línea adentro, no los tocó, cerró el cajón inmediatamente, porqué se asustó, al ver que una enorme serpiente, media negra, entraba por la ventana...

¿Era ese el cuarto al que tenía que ir? De todos modos, ya no se podía fijar si habia otra escalera en la casa, porque la serpiente empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su cama... y a subir por la pata de madera...

Bella no le tenía miedo a las serpientes, pero esta, parecía especialmente peligrosa, y seguramente estaba cuidando ese cajón, estaba segura... y si le hacía algun encantamiento, tal vez se metiera en problemas, con su reciente amo...

_Bellatrix, eres una idiota, tendrías que haber pensado que en una mansión, esta no era la única escalera, este cuarto por alguna razón debe de estar protegido._

Intentó despararecer, pero no pudo, y un segundo después la serpiente se había enroscado por su cintura... iba a terminar sintiendo lo mismo que con aquél hechizo...

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, entró tranquilamente Voldemort, mirando a la serpiente que estaba ya por el cuello de Bella, y en Bella, que estaba totalmente paralisada. Se rió con una risa aguda, la serpiente estaba apretandola cada vez más... no podía respirar.

-Encontraste el cuarto, Bella-dijo muy despacio, y mirando alrededor-y trajiste tus cosas, exelente.

No podía respirar...

-Lo siento, casi lo olvido, ella es mi serpiente Nagini... más fiel que cualquier otro mortífago..._Déjala Nagini, es de los nuestros_... nota: Bella no entendió nada de lo que está escrito en cursiva  
-Uff!-Bella ya podía respirar, la serpiente se arrastró de inmediato y subió hasta los hombros de su amo- Hablas pársel...-él solo sonrió.-Lo siento, creo que me confundí de habitación...  
-Los otros se fueron ya.-dijo Tom, con un brillo rojo en los ojos-No, no te equivocaste Bellatrix, estás exactamente dónde quería que estuvieras.

Tras decir esto, se apagaron las velas, y vió como la serpiente, volvía a salir por la ventana.

**3-en el borde...**

Bella se quedó atónita, lo notó en su cara, el estar atónito, es una forma de perder el control de la oclumancia. Por eso exactamente habia dicho lo anterior... hacia años que no sentía nada por nadie, exepto por Nagini claro, pero era su mascota y una leal amiga y servidora.

Escudriñando en la mente de su mortífaga, vió como algo muy claro, esta mujer sentía algo extaño hacia él, ¿qué era?, él en verdad no lo veía con claridad, pero un odio extremo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Amor?... ¿Amor hacia él?, ¿Hacia él, el Señor de las Tinieblas?... Se suponía que él debía ser alguien a quien temerle... no podían quererle, ni mucho menos amarle. Preparó su varita, la mataría, ¿cómo se atrevía a sentir _eso_ por él?.

La iba a matar no había vuelta atras.

-Bellatrix, si este fuera tu último momento de vida, ¿qué me pedirias?  
-Mi señor... yo... no... no lo se... ¿qué he hecho?  
-Lo sabes Bella, creí que eras alguien más fuerte, el amor, es un signo de debilidad, la debilidad que mató a tantos y la debilidad que tanto aprecia... él... Albus Dumbledor.  
-Nunca, por favor, no me lastimes de esa manera, yo nunca pensaría como Dumbledor, yo voy a dedicar mi vida a servirle, no hay honor más grande para mi que seguir tus órdenes...  
-Ya lo veremos...-Sin saber porque, bajó la varita, no pudo matarla por segunda vez.  
-Se lo juro mi Señor, le seré leal hasta la muerte. No hay mayor honor para mi que estar a su servicio.  
-Sí... Quedate aquí, descansa, mañana tendrás una misión, y ahí pondrás en juego mi confianza hacia ti.  
-Disculpe...¿Le puedo preguntar algo? -dijo Bella dudativa.  
-Adelante  
-¿Qué son...los...objetos que hay dentro de este cajón?  
-Son dos cosas, reliquias ancestrales de magos, las cuales me ha costado mucho encontrar. Sí, bien de nuevo Bella, por eso estaba Nagini aquí, las vigilaba, es mi habitación como habras notado.  
-Perdón Señor, ya me reti...  
-No. Quedate aquí... yo no dormiré esta noche, tengo cosas que hacer. Ah! y en caso de que alguien entre, no lo dudes, no le des tiempo a Nagini de acudir, matalo.  
-Si Señor, no dudaré.

Voldemort se acercó a Bella, sus naricez casi que se tocaban, Bellatrix se sonrojó mucho, por suerte estaban las velas apagadas, lo único que veía era el reflejo medio rojizo de los ojos de su amo. Al intante siguiente sintió como unos finos dedos frios tocaban su mejilla, se estremeció al contacto. Acto seguido, Voldemort desapareció sin que nadie lo notara.

Voldemort había salido de la casa de su padre, no entendía que le estaba pasando, una lebe debilidad seguramente, si sobrepasaba eso, no le quedaría opción, tendría que matarla. No se podía permitir sentir algo, por alguien, sería su ruina. Su principal idea ahora era encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw. Segun le habian dicho Snape y Lestrange, se encontraba en unos bosques de Albania, escondídos, donde había habitado Rowena Ravenclaw en sus últimos días.

Apareció en Albania, un viento suaba soplaba en la noche, lo primero que hizo fue un hechizo revelador de mágia, para ver en ese espeso bosque, dónde podría esar la diadema. El hechizo hizo efecto enseguida, marcó un par de casas, una que aparentemente esaba abandonada y una pequeña señal venía de adentro de un árbol.

Se acercó, tomo la diadema, era exactamente igual, a como la había visto en los cuadros de la fundadora de Hogwarts, hecha por duendes, y con magia milenaria adentro.

Volvió enseguida a la mansión, habían pasado unas 3 horas desde que había partido, subió a su habitación, abrió el cajón para guardar la diadema, pero decidió probarla antes.

Se dió vuelta hacia su izquierda, Bellatrix esataba profundamente dormida, apenas se le veía la cara porque estaba tapada por su espeso pelo negro.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en un sillón que había en la sala, era de paja y tenía unos almohadones de terciopelo gris, que se hacía rojizo por las llamas del fuego. Llamó a su serpiente, acudió al instante, y se enroscó delante del fuego y este se reflejó espectacularmente en la piel de la serpiente.

Miró con detenimiento a la diadema, brillaba diez veces más que la piel de Nagini. La levantó y la colocó sobre su pelo negro nota: si aún tenía pelo, y también nariz (L), nada ocurrió. Pero luego se dió cuenta de que no estaba notando el sonido de la madera quemandose ni su respiración, solo oía el silencio, con una paz que no creía haber sentido nunca. Estaba libre para pensar sin ser interrumpido... Su mente empezó a volar, planeo los escondites para todos sus horrocruxes, era perfecto, nunca moriría, sería el único mago que logró vencer a la muerte.

En sus pensamientos, encontró el modo perfecto para lograr volar sin necesidad de objeto o animal, de volar y ser libre como un ave.

-**¡¡SEÑOR!!**

Voldemort se sobresaltó, entraba luz por las ventanas de la casa, Bellatrix lo estaba sarandeando de los hombros.

-¿QUÉ? No-me-to-ques.  
-Perdón mi Señor, es que me asusté, no respondía y...  
-Si, si, está bien Bella, es que me quedé pensando toda la noche.  
-¿Quiere algo?  
-Desayunar...

Bellatrix se quedó totalmente anonadada... de todo lo que le podía pedir Lord Voldemort, no se esperaba que le pidiera un desayuno, y mucho menos con una diadema de mujer en la cabeza.

-Esta bien, ¿qué...  
-Lo que sea...  
-Ya vengo Señor

Bellatrix se retiró, y fue hacia la cocina, en donde hacia años que no cocinaba nadie.


	2. La primer misión

Era imposible que tanta furia y odio estubiera dentro de un cuerpo. Lord Voldemort tenía que actuar y rápido. Reunió a sus mortífagos, para contarles un plan. Se infiltrarían en el ministerio de la Magia, modificarían la memoria de los pocos que tuvieron acceso a los objetos y luego se los llebarian.

La noche caía sobre Londres, sin darse cuenta de que un grupo de once personas encapuchadas y enmascaradas, atravezaba sus calles, dejando al igual que una tormenta, estragos, lo que los muggles creían que eran tormentas, pero eran magos, sedientos de poder, que querían servirle a su amo, a su maestro, de ese modo estos hombres, que buscaban protección, poder, o simplemente tenían miedo, se iban uniendo a el ejercito de este hombre, si así se lo podía llamar, para algunos, era peor que un diablo, era el mal personificado. Pero, hasa ahora eran once, solo una mujer.

Pero su amo, por la furia que le produjo, la intromición del ministerio, el robo de sus... cosas, no era el tipo de mago estúpido que deja que le lleven las cosas de su casa, no, él los iba a destruir. Ya estaba aburrido de ocultarse para reclutar, iba a atacar, iba a hacer sentir miedo, iba a transformar al "pacífico" mundo de magos, en un caos, él iba a ser más temido que cualquier otro, iba a ser el mejor y mas temible, nadie lo igualaria, nadie nunca antes estuvo tan serca de superar la muerte, ya la superó, pero no era suficiente con tener cuatro vidas más ademas de la suya propia, el quería siete, un numero tan poderoso como él. En su cabeza rondaban los horrocrux que estaban a salvo de cualquier hechizo estúpido del ministerio, el relicario, el diario, la copa y Nagini. La diadema y el anillo, estaban en el ministerio. Tenía que transformarlos cuanto antes en horrocruxes, no tenía otra opción.

Estaba rodeado por sus mortífagos, a su derecha, Bellatrix, a su izquierda Severus, después estaban Lucius, los Carrow, Rodolphus, Avery, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle y Rookwood. Y él, el el mas poderoso de todos...

Entraron en el ministerio, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron a vigilar la entrada después de dominar al guardia de seguridad con un Imperius. Los Carrow, Avery y Rookwood, fueron al departameto de aurors, ya que como les habían contado McNair y Lucius, estarían Moody, con unos cuantos estudiantes, de guardia. Era el único punto debil del plan, los aurors, mientras tanto, Lucius y McNair los guiaron a la zona del departameto de aurors en dónde se guardaban los objetos confiscados o en investigación, Lucius y McNair, se quedaron haciendo guaridia en la entrada por si lograban escapar los que estaban con Moody en la sala de práctica.

Él, Severus, Rodolphus y Bellatrix, entraron. Se encontraron en un cuarto circular, lleno de vidrieras que contenían objetos aparentemente de magia oscura, y sobre unas mesas estaban los objetos etiquetados como "en investigación", allí logró ver su anillo, sobre un almohadonsito negro y a su diadema en una cápsula de cristal, estaba suspendida dentro de la campana nota: quiero decir, flotando, se acercó, lo miró detenidamente, vió que tenían unos cuantos encantamientos protectores.

-Severus... ¿podrías encargarte de el anillo?-dijo sin esperar una respuesta, vió como el hombre se acercaba, lo investigaba y comenzaba a decir unas palabras "desinvocadoras" y vió como funcionaba, era lo bueno de tener a Severus Snape en su ejército, era bueno "deshechizando" objetos, y rompiendo maldiciones. Mientras tanto, él se acercó a la campana de cristal que protegía la diadema, esta tenía mucha más protección que el anillo, así que se encargó él.

Ya habían pasado como veinte minutos, de hacer contrahechizos, y la diadema solamente había caido, ahora le faltaba hacer desaparecer la cápsula. Snape ya había liberado el anillo, el lo tenía en el dedo, mientras continuaba con la diadema.

Sintieron ruidos del otro lado de la puerta, gritos; algún hechizo dió contra la puerta que estaba sellada magicamete, pero era cuestión de tiempo que entraran, la primer parte de su ejército había sido reducída, después estaban McNair y Lucius, que eran buenos, pero, los que sabía que aguantarían mejor la batalla eran los que estaban con él en el cuarto, lo que tenían que hacer era evitar que lo desconcentraran.

-_Alohomora_

Nada sucedió, pero ya habian reducido a Lucius y a McNair.

-Muevanse de mi camino- se oyó la voz de Alastor Moody, un instante después, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo. Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Severus, ya estaban contrantacando.

-_Crucio!_- escuchó a Bellatrix gritarle a alguien.

Maldiciones y hechizos, volaban sobre su cabeza... Al fin dió con el último contrahechizo y la campana terminó de vidrio inofensivo, sacó la diadema, la guardó, y fue a salir por la puerta.

La batalla continuaba en la sala, y alguien le gritó a sus espalda.

-¡Riddle! ahora que tienes tu ejército huyes como un cobarde...  
-JAJAJAJA... Alastor, ya te estas poniendo cada vez más viejo. No me probocas con decirme cobarde.  
-Entonces, si no eres cobarde enfrentate, sabes que terminarás en Azkabán junto con los que haces llamar... ¿como? Mortífagos...  
-No tengo tiempo para hablar, me voy...  
-_Avada Kedavra!_- gritó Alastor, Voldemort lo repelió con un simple movimiento de su varita.  
-No... no juegues conmigo.

Unos minutos despues se encontraron en una lucha, que terminó sacándole un ojo al auror. Dandole tiempo a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos de escapar (ya que Bella, Sev y Rodo, "reanimaron" a los que estaban medios desmayados).

Salieron del ministerio, y se fueron a la mansión. Allí Voldemort, decidió que tenian que cambiar de escondite.

-Lucius, creo que podríamos usar tu casa como base...  
-Si señor, será un honor-dijo Lucius, aunque no lo parecía.


	3. el error del Ministerio

**El error del ministerio**

Era imposible que tanta furia y odio estubiera dentro de un cuerpo. Lord Voldemort tenía que actuar y rápido. Reunió a sus mortífagos, para contarles un plan. Se infiltrarían en el ministerio de la Magia, modificarían la memoria de los pocos que tuvieron acceso a los objetos y luego se los llebarian.

La noche caía sobre Londres, sin darse cuenta de que un grupo de once personas encapuchadas y enmascaradas, atravezaba sus calles, dejando al igual que una tormenta, estragos, lo que los muggles creían que eran tormentas, pero eran magos, sedientos de poder, que querían servirle a su amo, a su maestro, de ese modo estos hombres, que buscaban protección, poder, o simplemente tenían miedo, se iban uniendo a el ejercito de este hombre, si así se lo podía llamar, para algunos, era peor que un diablo, era el mal personificado. Pero, hasa ahora eran once, solo una mujer.

Pero su amo, por la furia que le produjo, la intromición del ministerio, el robo de sus... cosas, no era el tipo de mago estúpido que deja que le lleven las cosas de su casa, no, él los iba a destruir. Ya estaba aburrido de ocultarse para reclutar, iba a atacar, iba a hacer sentir miedo, iba a transformar al "pacífico" mundo de magos, en un caos, él iba a ser más temido que cualquier otro, iba a ser el mejor y mas temible, nadie lo igualaria, nadie nunca antes estuvo tan serca de superar la muerte, ya la superó, pero no era suficiente con tener cuatro vidas más ademas de la suya propia, el quería siete, un numero tan poderoso como él. En su cabeza rondaban los horrocrux que estaban a salvo de cualquier hechizo estúpido del ministerio, el relicario, el diario, la copa y Nagini. La diadema y el anillo, estaban en el ministerio. Tenía que transformarlos cuanto antes en horrocruxes, no tenía otra opción.

Estaba rodeado por sus mortífagos, a su derecha, Bellatrix, a su izquierda Severus, después estaban Lucius, los Carrow, Rodolphus, Avery, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle y Rookwood. Y él, el el mas poderoso de todos...

Entraron en el ministerio, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron a vigilar la entrada después de dominar al guardia de seguridad con un Imperius. Los Carrow, Avery y Rookwood, fueron al departameto de aurors, ya que como les habían contado McNair y Lucius, estarían Moody, con unos cuantos estudiantes, de guardia. Era el único punto debil del plan, los aurors, mientras tanto, Lucius y McNair los guiaron a la zona del departameto de aurors en dónde se guardaban los objetos confiscados o en investigación, Lucius y McNair, se quedaron haciendo guaridia en la entrada por si lograban escapar los que estaban con Moody en la sala de práctica.

Él, Severus, Rodolphus y Bellatrix, entraron. Se encontraron en un cuarto circular, lleno de vidrieras que contenían objetos aparentemente de magia oscura, y sobre unas mesas 

estaban los objetos etiquetados como "en investigación", allí logró ver su anillo, sobre un almohadonsito negro y a su diadema en una cápsula de cristal, estaba suspendida dentro de la campana nota: quiero decir, flotando, se acercó, lo miró detenidamente, vió que tenían unos cuantos encantamientos protectores.

-Severus... ¿podrías encargarte de el anillo?-dijo sin esperar una respuesta, vió como el hombre se acercaba, lo investigaba y comenzaba a decir unas palabras "desinvocadoras" y vió como funcionaba, era lo bueno de tener a Severus Snape en su ejército, era bueno "deshechizando" objetos, y rompiendo maldiciones. Mientras tanto, él se acercó a la campana de cristal que protegía la diadema, esta tenía mucha más protección que el anillo, así que se encargó él.

Ya habían pasado como veinte minutos, de hacer contrahechizos, y la diadema solamente había caido, ahora le faltaba hacer desaparecer la cápsula. Snape ya había liberado el anillo, el lo tenía en el dedo, mientras continuaba con la diadema.

Sintieron ruidos del otro lado de la puerta, gritos; algún hechizo dió contra la puerta que estaba sellada magicamete, pero era cuestión de tiempo que entraran, la primer parte de su ejército había sido reducída, después estaban McNair y Lucius, que eran buenos, pero, los que sabía que aguantarían mejor la batalla eran los que estaban con él en el cuarto, lo que tenían que hacer era evitar que lo desconcentraran.

-_Alohomora_

Nada sucedió, pero ya habian reducido a Lucius y a McNair.

-Muevanse de mi camino- se oyó la voz de Alastor Moody, un instante después, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo. Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Severus, ya estaban contrantacando.

-_Crucio!_- escuchó a Bellatrix gritarle a alguien.

Maldiciones y hechizos, volaban sobre su cabeza... Al fin dió con el último contrahechizo y la campana terminó de vidrio inofensivo, sacó la diadema, la guardó, y fue a salir por la puerta.

La batalla continuaba en la sala, y alguien le gritó a sus espalda.

-¡Riddle! ahora que tienes tu ejército huyes como un cobarde...  
-JAJAJAJA... Alastor, ya te estas poniendo cada vez más viejo. No me probocas con decirme cobarde.  
-Entonces, si no eres cobarde enfrentate, sabes que terminarás en Azkabán junto con los que haces llamar... ¿como? Mortífagos...  
-No tengo tiempo para hablar, me voy...  


-_Avada Kedavra!_- gritó Alastor, Voldemort lo repelió con un simple movimiento de su varita.  
-No... no juegues conmigo.

Unos minutos despues se encontraron en una lucha, que terminó sacándole un ojo al auror. Dandole tiempo a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos de escapar (ya que Bella, Sev y Rodo, "reanimaron" a los que estaban medios desmayados).

Salieron del ministerio, y se fueron a la mansión. Allí Voldemort, decidió que tenian que cambiar de escondite.

-Lucius, creo que podríamos usar tu casa como base...  
-Si señor, será un honor-dijo Lucius, aunque no lo parecía.


	4. En lo de los Malfoy

La mansiòn de los Malfoy, Narcissa, su hermana, le indicò la habitaciòn donde se podìa quedar.Era en la planta baja de su mansiòn, a Bella, le molestaba un poco el aire de superioridad que tenìa su hermana, despuès de casarse con Lucius habìa cambiado muchìsimo, ya no era la hemana confidente (a pesar de ser frìa), que era con ella. Narcissa se volviò como Lucius, una mujer sedienta de poder, dinero y poder. Era lamentable cuando la pureza de la sangre se usaba para ganar poder, como lo hacía Malfoy, la pureza de la sangre debía ser el mayor honor, el honor de ser un verdadero mago (o bruja).

Su hermana despuès de mostrarle su habitaciòn, se quedò parada en el umbral de la puerta de roble, mirandola, con una cara con la que no la miraba hacìa años, su hermana necesitaba hablarle, y habìa un aire a remordimiento en su mirada, y al observarla con detalle, viò como una lagrima caìa lentamente por la blanca y perfecta mejilla de su hermana menor.

-Bellatrix, lo siento, se que he actuado mal durante todos estos años, espero me perdones...  
-Calmate Cissy, no necesito un perdòn de tu parte, a pesar de que es extraño que me lo pidas... se que te pasa algo màs, decime que es... ¿Es algo con Lucius?  
-Si y no  
-¿còmo si y no?  
-Lucius... y Voldemort... no quiero que te mezcles con èl, ¿sabes? eres la primer mortìfagA, ¿porquè te eligiò a ti? Lucius es de confianza para èl, ¿porquè no a mi?  
-¡¡Ah!! era eso... ¿querìas ser vos la primera?  
-NO, no entendès Bella, no es por MI, es porque, el Señor Oscuro, viò algo en vos que no viò en las demàs, no creas que èl va por la vida seleccionando personas con buena capacidad para la magia, estaba seleccionando, a magos, solo magos, de sangre pura, para sacar, o mejor dicho purificar, a la magia, un bien comùn, bueno para todos nosotros, pero se mantuvo firme en que todos fueran hombres hasta ahora.  
-Por lo que yo estoy entre los mortìfagos, es un porblema mìo y de mi señor.  
-Bellatrix, èl esta llebando a cabo un bien, un pensamiento, al cual apoyo, pero no quiero que esto te ponga en peligro, esta vez, tu no eres la voz de la experiencia, YO tengo que temer, si mi esposo llega sano a casa despuès de cada misiòn... y ahora tambièn tengo que velar por mi hermana...-Narcissa no pudo continuar, su voz se quebrò.

Bellatrix se levantò y abrazò a su hermana, ella no era la tìpica hermana mayor melosa, que jugaba con su hermana menor, al contrario era frìa y distante, apasionada, pero de todos modos, sabìa cuando era momento de ceder.

-Tranquila Cissy, a mì no me va a pasar nada, mucho menos, en servicio del Señor oscuro, simplemente, con decir que somos sus mortìfagos, es como decir, que somos parte de la realeza, es el mayor honor que una verdadera bruja puede tener, y tambièn, el mas temido de los nobres el de nuestro rey, y el nuestro, es sinònimo de terror, para aquellos que se le opongan, Cissy, tranquila, nosotros, somos la verdadera justicia, y si es necesario que esta justicia, esta limpieza que estamos haciendo se llame mal, serè el mal personificado, pero seguirè al lado de mi amo, hasta lograr que nuestro mundo quede puro nuevamente, y le servirè hata la muerte-Finalizò Bella con tanto orgullo que le calleron unas làgrimas por los ojos y la cara se le tiño de un rosa extraño en la blancura de su piel.  


-Hehehe- se riò una voz aguda detràs de Narcissa-, querida Sra. Malfoy, aùn se pregunta el porquè de que su hermana Bellatrix, sea la primera de mis mortìfagas, creo, que en sierto punto, tener mujeres com ella, le dan un toque especial al los nuestros, mujeres qeu tienen sus ideas bien marcadas y tienen pasiòn en lo que hacen, no las simples mujeres que se dejan dominar por los hombres, que no necesita vivir a su sombra, que puede hacer a un hombre vivir a su sombra.

Al terminar de oìr este discurso, ambas hermanas estaban atònitas. La rubia porque Lord Voldemort escuchò su conversaciòn y la morocha, porque, ni el mejor alago de un hombre cualquiera, lograrìa superar, lo que su amo opinò de ella.


	5. El Rey

El se quedò asi, contra el marco de la puerta, tenìa una mirada extremadamente amenazadora, pero algo habìa en ella que hacìa que Bella se derritiera por dentro.  
-Narcissa, retìrate. –Dijo Riddle- Y trata de tener cuidado de lo que hablas, no serìa bueno, que tu querido Lucius, tuviera un inafortundao accidente…  
-Si, lo siento mucho, es que no sabìa que…  
-Lord Voldemort, es clemente, pero te advierto, no lo repitas. Te aseguro que no me serà dificile enterarme.  
-Si, adiòs – Diciendo esto Cissy saliò y se fue escaleras arriba, blanca como un papel.

Bellatrix dió unos paso hacia atrás, no sabía por que, estaba muy nerviosa, tenìa cada centìmetro de su cuerpo a alerta. Voldemort, se acercò a ella, la tomò por la cintura, con cierto temblor en las manos. Estaban a menos de 1 centìmetro uno del otro, podìan sentir su respiraciòn. A Bella parecìa que se le iba a salir el corazòn del pecho. Voldemort en cambio parecìa respirar pero no se sentìa su corazòn, ni siquiera a esa mìnima distancia. Los ojos grises de Tom, se clavaron en los de Bella, tambièn grises, pero mas oscuros que los de este, no necesitaban decir una palabra, sus mentes estaban totalmente abiertas, para Bella, el mundo habìa parado, para Voldemort, era un sentimiento extraño, no era amor, no, atracciòn tal vez, años sin prestarle atenciòn a ninguna mujer.

Riddle, se acercò aùn màs a Bella, le apoyò una mano en la nuca, y acercò lentamente su boca a la de èl, era extraño, sentir como su piel gèlida como la de una serpiente, aùn podìa sentir la calidez humana, pero en ese momento, a èl no le preocupò ser el mago màs temido del mundo, solo le interesò probar ese vino que hace años tenìa guardado, Bellatrix, despertò lo que nadie en èl habia logrado, su beso fue como si ya, sin necesidad de hacer ningùn horrocrux fuera inmortal, a diferencia de todas las mujeres con las que habìa estado, ella la podìa describir como un tesoro… ese beso continuaba ya desde hacìa como un minuto, haciendose cada vez màs intenso…

La mañana amaneciò gris, con una espesa niebla que caìa sobre la mansiòn de los Malfoy. Èl estaba caminando por los jardìnes de esa inmensa casa, parecia que en vez de jardìnes estuviera caminando por un laberinto, un laberinto de pensamientos, hablando solo con su serpiente Nagini, que estaba alerta por si veìa alguna rata por el pasto. Èl, Lord Voldemort, no se podìa enamorar como un idiota, el amor era detestable, era por lo que muchos sufrìan y por lo que èl no se podìa enamorar, no se podìa permitir tener un punto debil, nada podìa impedirle ser el mejor, el querìa conquistar la muerte, aunque aùn no entendìa para què le iba a servir tanto poder, pero, el poder era un sentimiento extremo y adictivo, tambièn peligroso como el màs letal de los venenos. Su mente era superior a la de cualquier otro mago, asì que lo tenìa que aprobechar, tenìa que tomar venganza de eso que como su padre, lograban ensusiar el nombre de los magos, su padre que ni siquiera era un mago, era un simple y ordinario _muggle_... pero èl ya era historia, era una pena que ocupara espacio en la tumba de un cementerio, pero su Nagini no debia comer algo tan tòxico e impuro como _Tom Riddle_.

Se diò vuelta y mirò hacia la mansiòn, algo estaba pasando ahì adentro, en la habitaciòn de la que se habìa retirado hacìa media hora, estaba iluminada por luces de encatamientos. Fue 

hata la mansiòn lo màs ràpido que pudo, y luego subiò las escaleras, habìa una batalla entre Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Detènganse-dijo con una voz calmada y frìa, al instante sesaron los encantamientos.- ¿què pasò?


	6. El secreto de las luces

**el secreto de las luces**

Bellatrix se quedó helada… ¿cómo podía ser? ¿por culpa de el idiota de Rodolphus estaba quedando como una desquiciada en frente de su Señor?  
-Mi señor… lo puedo explirar es que él, vino a atacarme, porque, dice que lo traicioné. Pero yo nunca tuve nada con él! Le ruego me disculpe  
-Señor, le puedo asegurar que lo que dice Bellatrix es completamente mentira, nosotros teníamos un compromiso…  
-JAJAJA, ¿después de cuantos whiskys de fuego?, ¿me estás tomando de idiota?  
-No vine aquí para solucionar sus estúpidos problemas amorosos, sino para decirles que las luces de los encantamientos no son "invisibles" para los muggles, y los hechizos q usan pueden ser detectados por el ministerio. No pueden permitirse otro error. Saben que si el ministerio nos descubre tendremos que estar en pie de guerra, y no tengo tiempo para eso, necesito encontrar el modo de destruir al ministerio si causar alarde en toda la comunidad mágica, mientras tanto, ¡diviértanse torturando a los sangre impura!  
Bellatrix, como no podía usar maleficios imperdonables ni de magia negra encontra, de esa estúpida babosa, decidió encargarse con sus propias manos, caminó hacia el, y agarró su taco aguja del suelo y se lo clavó en un ojo a Rodolphus. Acto seguído, ella comenzó a reírse como una histérica, como nunca se había reido antes. Sintió como Voldemort soltaba una leve carcajada, luego todo pasó muy rápido, Rodolphus, el tiró una maldición a Bella pero esta le dio a Voldemor porque Bella de reírse tanto se cayó al suelo y quedó atrás de su amo, y el tonto como no veía bien le dio a Voldemort con un Rictusempra, y el furioso hombre lo hechizó con un hechizo de su creación…  
A Rodolphus le estalló el otro ojo, Bella comenzó a reírse, pero para finalizar con el espectáculo Voldemort le devolvió los ojos a Rodolphus, ya que Bella iba a despertar a todo el mundo y Nagini estaba molesta.  
Bella se quedó pasmada, ¿porqué su amo arruinó su diversión? Seguro tenía una razón.  
-Rodolphus, necesito hablar contigo a solas- dijo Voldemort cortante.-Bella, ve a desayunar, después tendremos una pequeña plática.


	7. Entre Alcohol y Fuego azul

**Entre alcohol y fuego azul**

Voldemort y Rodolphus se encontraban solos en la habitación, a pesar de que Voldy curó los ojos de Rodolphus, este aún los tenía hinchados.  
-Veamos-dijo la fría voz de Voldemort.- porqué de repente esa agresión en contra de Bellatrix, en tus ojos no hay odio hacia ella, en cambio…  
-Mi señor… yo se lo puedo explicar. Usted debe saber como un hombre que es debido de una mujer respetar a su hombre, lo que quiero decir…  
-No recuerdo que Bella tuviera ningún compromiso contigo, ella me cuenta todo Lestrange.  
-¡No!, ella le oculto esto, yo se lo puedo mostrar, abajo hay un pensadero, ¡se lo mostraré!  
-Bueno Rodolphus, pero espero que sea algo bueno, no estoy en condiciones para gastar mi tiempo.  
-¡Si señor!  
--EN EL PENSADERO--  
Las paredes de la vasija de piedra giraban alrededor de los dos hombres, para convertirse todo en una gran mansión sobre la que hacia segundos estaban parados, pero era de noche, y había un clima de fiesta…  
-La fiesta de la noche que ganamos en el ministerio-dijo Voldemort.  
En un sillón de terciopelo verde (de dos cuerpos), estaban hablando animadamente Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange. Se acercaron a ellos y escucharon la conversación ya oída por uno de los espías.  
-JAJAJA. No está tan mal tu suerte Rod, al menos a ti te creen un cazanoba, pero el amor de mi vida es tan horrible, como lo horrible del mar, morir de sed, estando en una zona de agua.  
-Si, Bella, tu pareces la clase de persona que no tiene esos problemas.  
-Te confundes, yo lo que quiero lo tengo, pero MI amor piensa lo mismo-decía la mujer mientras prendía llamas azules la copa de Vodka de ella y de Rodolphus, ya que estaba muy oscuro el hambiente.-Yo lo que quiero lo consigo, es lo que creo que me hace la mejor mortífaga.  
-¿No estarás siendo un poco egocéntrica?  
-No, para nada, solo digo la verdad.  
-Puede ser, el Señor de las Tinieblas está muy contento contigo- dijo Rodolphhus (-¿y tu desde cuando sabes si yo estoy contento o no con mis mortífagos Lestrange-dijo el Voldemort real fulminándolo con la mirada)  
-Si, de todos modos creo que no estoy haciendo lo suficiente-dijo Bella revolviendo su trago con el palito del trago q era una serpiente de metal- el se  
merece mucho mas, yo soy su más leal servidora, daría todo por él- dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa hasta con esa extraña luz azul.  
-Que reconfortante.-dijo Rod acercándose más a la bruja-Pero aún asi, estas loca, ¿sabes?  


-Si, sufro de locura y la disfruto a cada momento-dijo la morocha terminando de tomarse su copa de vodka de un solo trago.-La cordura no es el requisito ideal para una mortífaga.  
-Mhm…-dijo mietras se acercaba más y pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la mortífaga y la acercaba más a el- ¿Sabes que eres increíblemente hermosa y sexy?  
-Me lo han dicho-dijo mientras agarraba la copa de whisky de Rodolphus y se la tomaba (a la morocha se lo habían dicho, pero nunca la persona que a ella le hubiera gustado, por eso decidió emborracharse y optar por que los efectos del alcohol le causaran problemas visuales, así se besaba con un morocho buen mozo, no con un tonto que babeaba por ella)-, pero nadie tan… como vos.  
Rodolphus se acercó a la mujer y la besó, el hombre disfrutó mucho de ese beso, que llegó tan pronto como se fue.  
-Perdona, ya regreso, voy a buscarme un Bloody Mary- dijo Bellatrix cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía viendo a un tonto Rodolphus y no al un hermoso Tom Riddle.  
Bella regreso después de haberse tomado tres Bloody Maryes.  
-Querriiiido, ¿en que estábamos?-dijo con la voz tomada  
Rodolphus como respuesta le dio un beso y la llevó disimuladamente hacia la habitación de su hermana, la que tenía la cama más grande…  
Luego Voldemort decidió- ¡Lestrange pasa esta escena! No me interesa, si era esto lo que querías mostrarme…  
-No mi señor, espere un momento.-Y había terminado "esa escena" y vio como su odiado mortífago, llamaba a Avery y hacía una promesa inquebrantable con Bella, de que ella prometía casarse con él.  
--FIN DEL PENSADERO--  
Al salir del pensadero, Voldemort, tenía en sus ojos un brillo rojo que podría haber roto cualquier tipo de hielo, estaba furioso, pensó primero que nada en matar a Rodolphus, cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, y decidió que el mejor castigo para Bellatrix era cumplir con su promesa. Pero Rodolphus, eso lo tenía calro, Rodolphus no iba a salir eufórico, de semejante tomada de pelo.  
-Bueno, bueno-dijo lentamente el morocho Riddle, lenta pero letalmente- pienso que lo que tu hiciste estuvo… como decirlo, divertido, me atrevería a afirmar… entiendo la furia de la Srta. Black, debió de pensar que tu eras lo que eres, un estúpido, en fin… un estñupido que sabe lo que quiere … ¿o me equivoco?... hehahe… en fin, cumpliras tu promesa, ¿supongo que te casarás con Bellatrix no?, yo no puedo permitir que ella muera, es el mejor partido que tengo en mí ejercito. En cuanto a ti… ya arreglaremos cuentas.  
Voldemort salió de la biblioteca de los Malfoy, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Rodolphus con una cara de idiota, más aún, de lo que ya era, ese hombre, estaba en su lista blanca, esos que tenían que sufrir hasta sentir quien era, y que nadie se metía con Lord Voldemort. Lestrange tenía suerte, esta lista tenía a una persona antes de él, Albus Dumbledore.


	8. Más Problemas

Voldemort se encaminó hacia el salón comedor, donde Bellatrix se encontraba sola, tomando un té, envuelta en una bata de seda negra, y con sus asesinos tacos aguja, esa actitud de mujer furiosa y recién levantada que resaltaba cada uno de sus encantos, el pelo le caía con gracia por la cara, mientras se movía para agarrar la tetera.  
Al escuchar pasos detrás de ella agarró su varita y apuntó al hombre alto, de pelo negro, ojos grices con un extraño brillo rojo en ellos, pálido, hermoso en su totalidad.  
-Bella, me decepcina ver lo que acabo de ver.-dijo en un tono… ¿triste?... Lord Voldemort-No me imaginé que tu fueras la clase de bruja que ahoga sus penas en drogas, pensaba en ti más bien como en el tipo de persona que sabe lo que quiere y lo consigue. Pero dejas que cosas como el alcohol te dominen… ¿serás tan buena mortífaga? ¿Qué hay de los imperius, ellos que harán contigo?... ¿terminarás diciéndoles todos mis secretos a la comunidad mágica?  
-Mi Señor, le ruego me perdone, ¿si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer…  
-El único castigo que te pondré, será el de que cumplas con lo prometido, y por favor, olvida lo que pasó anoche

Bellatrix quedó completamente anonadada. No lo podía creer, no había peor castigo que ese, hubiera preferido sufrir, pero se lo merecía por débil, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras sin que él lo notara, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla lentamente, como si no quisiera dejar el ojo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Voldemort ya se había ido, no se encotraba más en la sala.  
Se empezaron a sentir ruidos en la casa, su hermana se había despertado, y con ella unos tres elfos domésticos, los cuales iban limpiando todo a su paso. Narcissa estaba más pálida de lo normal, no le hacía gracia, tener a Voldemort en su casa, y mucho menos a su serpiente.  
Los Malfoy, eran todo lo que Bella había sospechado, derechos, ricos, honrados de ser sangre pura usolo/u por el estatus. Pero en fin. Su hermana era una "exelente" anfitriona, pero debía admitir que le faltaba cerebro, ese cerebro que se llevó su… su… digamos que… familiar lejano… Andrómeda. Pero esa traidora no le importaba más que para matarla, podar ese cáncer que enfermaba a su árbol familiar, al igual que el idiota de Sirius Black… ¡que deshonra para la familia!  
Era la hora del almuerzo, Voldemort se sentó en la cabecera de la larga mesa, a su derecha Bellatrix, que estaba al lado de su hermana, y en la otra cabecera estaba Lucius. Distribuidos de cualquier manera estaba el resto de los mortífagos, execepto Rodolphus que comía con los elfos domésticos por orden del mismo Voldemort, aunque admitió sentir pena por los elfos.  
Narcissa, mientras estaba tomando la sopa (la entrada), comenzó a ponerse pálida, Bella pensó que era por los nervios de que Voldemort estuviera tan cerca. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no era por eso, su hermana salió corriendo hacia el baño, Lucius tenía una cara de "yo no tengo la culpa, me casé con ella porque tenía buena sangre".  
Bella salió corriendo atrás de ella, para ver que le pasaba.  
-Cissy… ¿estás bien?  
-Si… si, andate, por favor, no me siento bien, creo que voy a vomitar.  
-No Cissy, ¡me quedo con vos! Pero decime que te pasa, porque ese amor repentino hacia mí después de tantos años y que te levantes así de golpe de la mesa, cuando esta el Sr. Oscuro al cual le tienes miedo… no es normal en vos… ¿Qué te pasa Narcissa?  
Su hermana salió del baño y la abrazó, Bella no era muy cariñosa, pero si Bella no lo era, ella lo 

era mucho menos, su hermana era un cubo de hielo.  
-Es que… Bella… Esoy embarazada – dijo con lágrimas corriéndole por los ojos.  
-¿Y cual es el drama de todo esto?  
-¡Lucius! Mirá en la situación que estamos, Voldemort viviendo acá. No se que hacer…  
-Tranqulizate, ya vamos a ver que hacer-dijo un poco sencibilizada su hermana.

Bella no cabía en sí… su hermana embarazada… ella con problemas con Voldemort, y teniendo que planear un casamiento, teniendo que planear todo lo que tenía que hacer para las misiones y todavía tenía que lidiar con el estúpido de Rodolphus…  
Volvió al comedor, y vió que Voldemort estaba parado en frente de la puerta de salida con su capa de viaje, y miraba a Bella-  
-Me acompañarás.  
-Si mi señor


	9. Como fuego y flama

**Como fuego y flama**

Bellatrix no dijo más… lo siguió en silencio, sin decir una palabra, ya había hecho suficiente, por una idiotez.  
Nunca lo había notado tan alto y hermoso como ese día, Voldemor se veía en serio, soberbio, espeluznante e imperioso. Una briza hizo que sus capas se movieran.  
Bellatrix llevaba una capa violeta oscura con unos broches plateados, su pelo lacio bailaba en el viento con gracia. Notó la mirada de su amo clabandoce en ella, a pesar de la capucha que este llevaba. Bella no estaba usando la máscara, ya que él no se lo dijo. Ella se animó a preguntar -¿A dónde vamos?- y el le respondió con una fría mirada que brilló en la oscuridad que le proyectaba la capuche.  
-¿Ya no piensa Srta. Black?  
-Debo admitir que frente a usted, mi materia gris se transforma en veneno, me contamina, y como todo veneno, es muy poco lo que puedo disfrutar ese veneno, me mata muy rápidamente.  
-El mejor veneno viene en botella chica,-se rió el hombre-claro tienes razón. ¿Le creíste a Lestrange cuando te dijo que yo, estaba contento contigo?  
-A decir verdad, no creí mucho de sus palabras en ese momento, pero creo que me hubiera gustado creerlo.  
-¿Te parece inteligente decirlo?  
-¿Si tu orden fue que yo olvidara esta noche, porqué me preguntas si es inteligente?, no se si inteligente, pero no me importas que sepas lo que … pienso, a ti no te opongo una barrera mental, si te miento no importa, porque yo se que tu lo sabes.  
-Bellatrix, es muy ingenuo, verse apoderado de los sentimientos, a los que tu llamas pensamientos, si tus pensamientos fueran sentimientos serían verdaderamente complejos. Todos mis años de Hogwarts, me sirvieron para darme cuenta de lo poco útiles que son. No lo sabe ninguno de mis mortífagos, pero tu –dijo dirigiéndole una sincera (N/A: :O) sonrisa-, cuando era joven, mi madre, tataranieta de Salazar Slitheryn, no tenía hogar, yo nací el 31 de dicembre, y mi madre solo vivió para darme un nombre. Viví mis primeros 5 años de vida, pensando en que mi padre vendría por mi, pero no, los sentimientos me hicieron sufrir, mi padre un muggle, no hice otra cosa que odiarlo, así pude ser lo que soy ahora. Comenzé a notar que con los sentimientos fuertes, podía hacer cosas que otros no, desde hacer levitar cosas, hasta asfixiar conejos. Y mi sentimiento fuerte no era el miedo como el de la mayoría de los jóvenes magos, sino el odio, y dime, ¿Cuántos magos menores a 11 años son capaces de matar?  
Bellatrix no respondió, se quedó mirándolo atónita, pensando, en que era imposible hacer tal cosa, pero él estaba siendo sincero, casi, sensible.  
-Así que, la clave del poder no es, como cree Dumbledore de mi, no sentir, es sentir los sentimientos adecuados, según el viejo, el amor es la más fuerte magia, según mi parecer, el amor es la más fuerte ruina.  
-Y… ¿no le parece, que es imprudente, contármelo a mi?  
-Todo viene por algo. Tu, tu Bellatrix, me estás llevando a la más profunda ruina, tengo 

que lograr separarme de ti, pero mira, si te mato, perdería a mi mejor mortífaga, por lo tanto no te mataré, al menos por ahora, y la otra opción, era que sucediera algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te odiara, lo cual tampoco sucedió. Pero lo que pasó con Rodolphus, debo de admitir, que fue mi plan,  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí, uno de los más estúpidos, porque me di cuenta de lo dominable que es Rodolphus, un simple imperius, jaja, y estaba a mi merced, claro, que el ya sentía algo por vos.  
-No me parece divertido que ese idiota sintiera algo por mí- se le escaparon esas palabras de la boca.-  
-A mi tampoco. Quiero decir, lo que hice lo hice por el bien común, tuyo y mío, tu nombre seguirá siendo respetable. Y en cuanto a mi, tendré que ver que no me perteneces. Pero aún no te casaste.  
-No.-no daba crédito a sus oídos, Tom, su Tom Riddle, la había traicionado así.-¿A que viene el comentario? Ahora te arrepentís de lo que hiciste. Después que me arruinas, lo confesas. Claro, si yo te odio, ya no me podes amar.  
-Alguien como yo no puede amar, si alguien lo supiera lo usaría en mi contra.  
-Pero nadie lo sabrá, no puedes hacerte esto a ti mismo-dijo enteramente pensando en si misma.-, la otra noche, no parecías estar desconforme con lo que sentías, y no te importó tampoco que Narcissa se diera cuenta.-Bella ya no le importaba faltarle el respeto, era su pación lo que estaba expresando, con palabras.-En verdad, ¿tu sientes algo por mi?  
-Te lo dije, no puedo, pero lo hago-dijo agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a desaparecerse.  
Aparecieron en el claro de un bosque, en ese lugar ya era de noche. Era tan espeza la maleza de a su alrededor, que parecía una cápsula. Había un mantel azul oscuro sobre el pasto, con champán y dos copas, el resto estaba iluminado luctuosamente por velas a tono con el mantel, en las copas se reflejaba la luz de las velas, era un poco encandílate, entrar de pleno mediodía a lo que parecía medianoche.  
-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo la morocha  
-En un bosque, exactamente en el punto opuesto con respecto al Sol de Londres. Yo te dije, que olvidaras lo que pasó esta noche, sucede que en este punto del mundo, "esta noche" sigue siendo noche, así que puedo reservar las palabras para cuando sea de día, y además tiene muchos encantamientos de protección.  
-Ah…-dijo con complicidad Bella.  
Tom se acercó a ella, vino una ráfaga de viento y le tiró la capucha, su pelo negro medianamente largo le cayó sobre la cara, sus ojos grises brillaron un poco con un tono rojizo. Sacó la varita (mágica) de su capa, e hizo un leve movimiento y el par de copas se elevaron perfectas en el aire y se dirigieron cada una a su propietario, las copas tenían el pie negro y el vaso cristalino, con otro movimiento de la varita, hizo que la botella depositara su contenido en las copas. Y con un último movimiento, logró enfriar el líquido.  
Brindaron por el poder de Voldemort y su victoria en una posible lucha. Bebieron toda la botella de champán. Bella, por suerte no se pasó esta vez, no hubo fuego en copas de vodka, ni un hombre que la quería para beneficio propio, bueno lo segundo tal vez si. 

Pero fue tan hermoso el momento para Bellatrix, que no le importaba que pudiera ser la última vez, le importaba todo lo que le había confesado.  
Ya sentados sobre el mantel, y sin botella de champán. Él comenzó a acercarse le tomó la cintura con las largas manos, y comenzó a besarla, despacio y fue subiendo de tono, el beso, pasó a su cuello y las manos como arañas le empezaron a sacar la capa, que cayó lentamente por su espalda, y sus manos continuaron por el vestido…  
Ya no quedaba nada, estaban solo ellos dos, desnudos, en un lugar que era solo de ellos…  
Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, y un grito que hasta podía ser de euforia cortó el tranquilo aire. Se quedaron abrazados, en un abrazo eterno, una unión infinita, llena de ellos dos, sin nada más, ellos y la naturaleza, tan salvaje como su pasión.  
Ahí, podían ser quienes quisieran.  
En un momento a Bella le comenzó a arder la marca, uno de los mortífagos estaba llamando a su señor, el momento fue quebrado. Pero alguna razón importante debía haber para llamar a su señor.  
Se vistieron y volvieron a Londres, a la mansión de los Malfoy.  
En el umbral de la puerta estaban los mortífagos, completamente formados.  
-Hay una profecía, es acerca de usted, de su destrucción-dijo Snape.-Lo escuché, cuando usted me envió a espiar a Dumbledore.


	10. El fin justifica los medios

**El fin justifica los medios**

……………………………………………………………..UN MES DESPUÉS……………………………………………….  
Voldemort se mantenía inexpresivo. Era mucha información para un momento. Pero no dudó en seguir investigando del tema, así que mandó a Snape a seguir investigando sobre el tema.  
En cuanto Bellatrix, ella estaba embarazada hace un mes. Y ese mismo día era su casamiento.  
Él no iba a ir, porque tenía muchas cosas que planear. Entre ellas que hacer con su hijo/a, ya que no sabía nada del asunto.  
En definitiva, su cabeza era una agenda muy apretada.  
………………………………………………….HORAS MÁS TARDE…………………………………………………….  
Bellatrix se encontraba en el inmenso jardín que había alquilado Rodolphus, tenía un vestido, que para ella era como estar vestida de huevo frito, y con un humor horrible. Ya que ella, la mortífaga más temible de todas, estaba parada al lado de un idiota, con un vestido de princesa de cuento de niños muggle y todavía a punto de firmar un contrato de por vida.  
Su humor en verdad no podía ser peor. Todavía ahora estaba embarazada, y eso que según las viejas de su familia era algo hermoso para ella era una tortura, ya creía que no podía hacer ni un cruciatus normal, ya que según los curanderos, el embarazo, debilita la magia, y si ella, hacía mucho esfuerzo, podía tener problemas.  
Pero de todos modos, eso no iba a impedir que ella hiciera su trabajo.  
-Los declaro marido y mujer-dijo un hombre bajito.  
Se oyeron aplausos a lo lejos (para Bella), y ella ya estaba casada con Rodolphus Lestrange, ya no era más Bellatrix Black, era Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Su marca y la de unos cuantos mortífagos empezó a arder, se aparecieron directamente en lo de los Malfoy. La casa estaba rodeada de Dementores. Voldemort y unos cuantos más, habían tomado Azkabán.  
Bella hizo que una gran cobra real plateada saliera de la punta de su varíta, la cual se quedó cerca de ella mientras llegaban a la puerta.  
Voldemort estaba sentado en una gran silla de espaldas al fuego.  
-Ya se que interrumpo. Pero, debo decir, que lo mio es mas importante. Aún no logro descubrir quién será la persona que dirá la profecía pero la encontrarán. Y también, quiero que me tengan al tanto si saben algo.  
Bellatrix estaba muy mareada, debía ser a causa de los dementores, la serpiente plateada se estaba debilitando, la voz de Voldemort se oía lejana. La luz del fuego comenzó a desvanecerse, y se cayó de golpe sobre el suelo de piedra del salón, sentía como algunas personas le pegaban en al cara, pero no podía responder, tampoco a los seguidos "enérvate" que sentía, ni a la muy lejana voz de su amo. Estaba siendo consumida en pensamientos de la boda. Como el rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino la erizaba. El 

sentimiento en sus pies de pasto mojado. Y luego ella era una niña y su hermana Andrómeda jugaba a la peluquería con sus muñecas y se cortaba la mano con una tijera y ella iba a curarla, estaba muy nerviosa de ver a su hermana menor en ese estado.  
-Bellatrix, despiértate.-dijo la voz de Narcissa-¿qué te pasó, con un patronus al lado no aguantaste a los dementores?  
-No… no lo se  
Bellatrix estaba tendida en el sillón grande que estaba de espaldas al fuego, pero no había casi nadie en la sala.  
-Rodolphus fue a buscarte un sanador, a ver que te pasa…  
-¡NO!-dijo levantándose de repente.-No puede venir nadie aquí. NO QUIERO VER A NADIE. SI ALGUIEN ENTRA EN ESTE CUARTO TE JURO QUE LO VOY A TORTURAR HASTA QUE SEPA A QUIEN QUIERE VER.  
-Tranquila, en tu estado es normal que te pase esto…-dijo lentamente Narcissa  
-Exactamente el mismo que el tuyo-dijo con un tono amenazante Bella.  
-No seas tonta. Entiende que te tienen que ver, desde chica odias a los sanadores…  
-Vos lo estabas diciendo es normal en mi estado Cissy.  
Cissy se levantó con un resoplido, y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo.  
Una serpiente enorme comenzó a trepar al sillón…  
-Nagini-dijo cansinamente Bella  
-Hola…-dijo una voz de atrás de ella que la hizo saltar del sillón-Estas tan débil ahora, casi irreconocible-dijo burlonamente.  
A Bella se le dibujó una sonrisa diabólica en los labios rojos, y se rió melodiosamente.  
-Si, increíblemente débil.  
-Quería comentarte, que tengo una misión, pero tu esposo, dice que tu no iras, así que supongo que me harás compañía.  
-¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE YO NO VOY A IR A LA MISIÓN? ¡EL IDIOTA DE RODOLPHUS NO ME VA A DECIR LO QUE HAGO Y LO QUE NO!  
-El idiota de tu _esposo_, puede decirte lo que hacer.  
-Pero yo voy a ir a la misión.  
-No… te vas a quedar conmigo, tenemos que hablar.  
-Bueno.  
Estuvieron horas hablando del futuro de su hijo/a. Luego volvió el resto de los mortífagos, sin nada nuevo que contar.  
:9 MESES DESPUÉS:  
Su sobrino no dejaba de llorar, y Bellatrix que estaba muy dolorida quería que se fuera. Su propio hijo/a estaba llegando, y no podía gritar, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue la marca, así que la tocó con su varita y llegó su hermana con su sobrino de 2 semanas en brazos.  
Todo lo demás paso muy dolorosa y rápidamente. Tuvo una hija. Ni bien nació su pelo se volvió negro y enrulado, y enseguida cambió a rojo fuego. Su hija era metamorfomaga.  
-¿Cómo se va a llamar?  
-Betelgeuse Belladona…  


-Apellido-continuó el partero mágico.  
-Lestrange.-dijo la voz de Rodolphus  
-No Rodolphus, no es tu hija-dijo un voz aguda y fría.-El apellido de la niña es Riddle.  
El partero al ver a Voldemort se quedó helado, pálido y con cara de idiota, anotó apresuradamente "Riddle" y trató de salir corriendo por la puerta, pero antes de eso una luz roja lo atrapó por la espalda, Bella le lanzó un –"Crucio!"  
:CASI UN AÑO DESPUÉS:  
-Entonces la familia Potter tendrá una visita esta noche-dijo Voldemort mientras se ponía la capucha y salía por la puerta- muchas gracias Wormtail. Algún día tendras tu recompensa por el momento, trata de ser menos cobarde.  
(ejem… historia conocida-- Harry no se muere, Voldy se esfuama. Lily y James caput!)  
Bellatrix sintió que algo andaba mal, aún no había vuelto, abrió la puerta, y vió que los encantamientos protectores habían desaparecido. Los encantamientos que Voldemort había puesto sobre la mansión.  
-Lucius, Narcissa.-dijo con voz queda-Algo pasó.  
Estos dos se acercaron, Cissy con Draco en brazos. Empalidecieron al ver que lo que decía Bella era verdad.  
Pasó poco más de una semana cuando el ministerio llegó a lo de los Malfoy.  
Bellatrix dio una gran lucha, pero habían paralizado a Nagini, que cuidaba de su hija, y decidió entregarse.

Su risa se oía por todo el ministerio, helándole la sangre a cada uno de los que se atrevía a mirarla. Ya no importaba, ella sabía que su amo iba a volver, pero era demasiado, su hija, su única hija, viviría con unos traidores, unos traidores de la sangre.  
-Bellatrix Lestrange-dijo Barty Crouch (padre)-además de todos sus cargos su hija Betelgeuse Belladona…¿ Riddle?  
-JAJAJAJA… Tiemblen ante su nombre. Si Riddle.  
-Bueno, ella, se quedará a cargo de la Sra. Andrómeda Tonks. Su hermana si no me equivoco.  
-NO LA LLAME ASÍ. ELLA ES UNA TRAIDORA NUNCA SERÁ MI HERMANA.  
-Llévensela.

ibuTHE END/i/b/c  
¡De la primera parte!  
:11 años después:  
-¡Dora devuélveme mi carta!... Eres una estúpida, tu ya hiciste Hogwarts, y nadie leyó tu carta. Devuélvemela, o te mataré.  
-Jaja… vamos Bet, atrápala si puedes, o pon tu pelo color fuccia y te la devuelvo.  
-Tu lo único que haces es que los metamorfomagos nos veamos como estúpidos, devuélveme esa carta ahora-dijo y se rompió un cuadro en la cabeza de Nimphadora 

Tonks.  
-¡MAMÁ! CONTROLA A LA BESTIA, ME ESTÁ TIRANDO CUADROS POR LA CABEZA.  
-¡Betelgeuse! Deja en paz a tu prima-se oyó la voz de Andrómeda desde la cocina- Dora, devuélvele su carta.  
Ambas primas a regañadientes se separaron, una con carta en mano se fue a su cuarto, dio un portazo y se puso a leer su carta.


End file.
